The invention relates generally to the reproduction of masters or originals.
More particularly, the invention relates to the monitoring of photographic copying apparatus, especially copying apparatus having an exposure unit in combination with a developing unit.
Apparatus in which photographic copy paper is exposed to copy light from exposed and developed photographic film and is then developed and sorted have been known for some time. This has led to the establishment of businesses, and even chains, where photographers, primarily those for whom photography is a hobby, can deposit their developed films and obtain copies within a very short period of time, i.e., can wait while their order is processed.
Employees of such businesses or chains regularly process orders for themselves so that the apparatus are used without compensation. This can result in substantial losses for the owners of the businesses and apparatus.